Sothis
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =The Beginning Progenitor God Fell Star |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Deity |relatives =Seiros (Daughter) Seteth (Son) Indech (Son) Macuil (Son) Flayn (Granddaughter) |birthday =Determined by Player |fod_birth =Determined by Player |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen = |class = |mirage = |voiceby =Cassandra Lee Morris |jap_voiceby =Tomoyo Kurosawa |nationality = Nabatean}} Sothis is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is a mysterious girl that only Byleth can communicate with. She possesses a major Crest of Flames. Profile Sothis is a mysterious individual, appearing as a young girl, though only to Byleth in dreams, whom she seems to have a special connection to. In truth, Sothis is the ghost of the Goddess. She was slain by Nemesis who stole her Crest of Flames from her corpse and used her bones to create the Heroes' Relics, the strongest being the Sword of the Creator. Sothis's death led her daughter Seiros to wage war against the King of Liberation, eventually leading to Nemesis's death by her hand. She recovered both the Sword and Crest of Flames from him, placing the former in the Holy Tomb. Still distraught by her mother's death, Seiros sought a way to revive her mother using the Crest, creating several human vessels in the hopes of one being compatible to revive her mother's soul through the Crest. By 1159, twelve vessels had been made, but none were able to sync with her mother's soul. However, this twelfth vessel fell in love with the captain of the Knights of Seiros, Jeralt. Due to an incident in the past where he receive a blood transfusion from Seiros, now going under the name Rhea, after taking a mortal wound for her, he inherited a Major Crest of Seiros. The union of the two resulted in the birth of a child, Byleth, who was born without a heartbeat. The mother, also near death due to the strain, pleaded to Rhea to transplant the Crest of Flames into her child in desperation to save her life. Rhea obliged and the transplant was successful, granting Byleth a pulse, reviving them, but they still lacked a heartbeat and the mother died as a result of removing the crest. Byleth would become the perfect vessel as they truly bonded with Sothis' soul, but before Rhea could begin her plan to revive her mother, Jeralt set the monastery ablaze, using the inferno to claim that Byleth perished in the fire, allowing him to leave the church with his child and the Church of Seiros unable to track him. Sothis first appears before Byleth in a dream, asking for their name and birthdate. By sheer coincidence, the two share the same birthday. However, she quickly falls back asleep and the dream ends. Shortly after this dream, Byleth alongside their father Jeralt are asked by some young students to help them repel some bandits. While most are dispatched, the leader, Kostas manages to ambush Edelgard and Byleth leaps between the two. Just as Kostas's axe is about to strike Byleth, time suddenly stops as Sothis uses her power to freeze time. She berates Byleth for their recklessness but is suddenly shocked by the fact that she is now able to remember her name. Pondering Byleth's fate, the two realize that Sothis not only can pause time, but also rewind it, granting Byleth a second chance to redo their rescue, this time disarming Kostas. Sothis continues with Byleth, speaking directly to them telepathically, unseen by the rest of the world. She also grants them the usage of her time manipulation power she calls Divine Pulse. She does not remember much about her origins, save the fact that the Red Canyon is her original home. Academy Phase In the aftermath of Jeralt's death, Byleth seeks revenge against his murderer Kronya. Though they are able to severely wound her, Solon appears and sacrifices her to send Byleth into a void. Unable to escape, Sothis volunteers bestow her full power onto Byleth by merging with them, fusing their souls but with Sothis no longer being able to appear before Byleth any further. With her power, Byleth is able to escape and while the two are forever bonded, she no longer appears before them. Rhea, having seen Byleth with her mother's power, requests that they sit on Sothis's throne in the Holy Tomb in order for Sothis to overtake Byleth's consciousness, however a sudden interruption by the Flame Emperor, secretly Edelgard, puts Rhea's plans on temporary halt. Her bond with Byleth had grown so strong that she could have erased their consciousness and overtake their body at any point. However, she disapproves of the choice as it would be no different as selfishly murdering Byleth for her own sake. War Phase Sothis can be Byleth's lifelong partner should they choose her prior to the final battle of all four routes. Sothis's consciousness returns to confess her feelings to Byleth. She states that when she granted her full power to them, her soul had permanently bonded with them. Due to her growing affection for them, she was able to restore her consciousness. Even in the Crimson Flower route where Byleth loses the Crest of Flames, Sothis states that she no longer requires it as she is bound directly to their soul. Though still unseen by the rest of the world, Sothis happily declares her love for Byleth and plans to spend the rest of eternity with them. Personality Despite her youthful appearance, Sothis speaks and acts as though she were a grandmother. She is frustrated at her inability to recall her past. In the times she is awake, she offers commentary and questions the state of things, providing advice to Byleth on how to proceed. However, despite being a passenger within Byleth, she sees herself as above them, and sharply admonishes them when they respond to her with comments she deems foolish. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses Sothis Shield A feature available only in New Game+, Byleth can acquire the Sothis Shield. A unique battle command, they can use it once per battle. When used, Byleth will call upon Sothis, who will grant the player's entire force a temporary +7 buff to Resistance. The effect lasts three turns, decreasing in power each turn. Growth Rates |35% |30% |65% |40% |40% |65% |30% |60% |70% |} Maximum Stats |71 |43 |93 |56 |56 |89 |43 |85 |99 |} Supports Sothis can form a support with Byleth only. She can form an S-Support with both genders of Byleth. Unlike other characters in-game, Sothis only has one support rank being the S-Support. Fire Emblem Heroes ;Girl on the Throne :''Mysterious girl that sits upon a throne within dreams. Full of emotion, her attitude changes by the moment. Appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Breath |Skill= Sublime Surge Sirius }} Skills Overall Base Set Sothis is a Dark Mythic Hero who is an Infantry Red Dragon unit as well. She is a potent offensive unit who can be terrifying to face and immensely useful on the other hand. Unfortunately, because she is a Dark Mythic Hero, she is not suited for offensive Aether Raids as using her incurs a score penalty. Nonethless, for defensive Aether Raid teams or general Arena Teams, Sothis sits at the top as a powerful asset with no particular weakness in any of her stats other than middling defensive stats, but her weapon and skills solve this. Her Spd is among the best in the game, especially with an Asset, allowing her to easily prevent follow-up attacks and execute them herself against key match-ups as well as a respectable base 34 Atk for solid offense all around. Sublime Surge negates "effective against dragon" weapon effect, thus neutralizing common anti-dragon threats like Marth, Lucina, Alm, and Legendary Tiki, covering what would have been her one glaring weakness. It also packs Distant Counter for good measure, allowing her to retaliate against strong ranged options while also exploiting their lower defensive stat. Her unique special Sirius boosts he damage by 30% based on her Spd stat and also recovers 30% of the damage she dealt, giving her solid damage and recovery when it activates. Sothis's base kit focused mainly on offense with Atk/Spd Solo to boost her two key stats when isolated from her allies, Wrath to quickly charge her special when injured, and her new Time's Pulse grants a special cooldown -1 effect if her special was charged at the beginning of the turn. Counters Sothis is a tricky unit as her weapon immediately removes her weakness to anti-dragon weapon units. Blue close range units who can either bypass her speed tier and/or survive her magic based attacks are the best options. Fallen Hardin or Selkie are two excellent choices given that the former can double her regardless with Vengeful Fighter equipped and has decent bulk while the latter has the natural Res to resist her attack while her Spd neutralizes both of their abilities to follow-up, thus leaving it a matter of color advantage on Selkie's part. Guard and Special Fighter are the best skills to slow down her offense as she does rely on Sirius to cause as much damage as possible. Legendary Marth does not have dragon effectiveness as normal, but he has Binding Shield, neutralizing her ability to attack or perform follow-up attacks depending on who initiates battle. She is susceptible to Resistance based Ploys as well as Panic Ploy since she has average HP. Dazzling Staff/Wrathful Staff can also help to chip her down or if they attack an enemy within two spaces of her, using the two staffs with Savage Blow to chip away 14 of her health per attack. Skill Inheritance Sothis merely requires Reposition to complete her kit as the unit position of the skill is the standard. Since she is best set for a Defensive Aether Raid team, forcing the enemy into baiting her becomes a challenge. Increasing her ranged bulk is a solid idea with Distant Defense or improving her performance overall with Bonus Doubler to double any buffs she receives from her allies. Null Follow-Up will disable enemies who attempt to use Desperation against her and likewise any enemy that tries to stop her follow-ups, such as the above mentioned Binding Shield. Skill C is flexible in options, though Smoke skills work great on her. Quotes Heroes :Sothis/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Sothis and Byleth - Guardian of Order : Byleth helped Dimitri to finally crush the ambitions of the Empire. After the war, Rhea stepped down from her role as archbishop, and Byleth swore to lead the Church of Seiros in her stead. He/She helped to guide the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus as it brought leadership to the newly unified Fódlan and worked tirelessly to create a peaceful world free from the shackles of oppression. 'Sothis and Byleth - Ruler of Dawn ' : Together, Byleth and Claude sent the Fell King, Nemesis, a foe from a bygone age, back to the flames of eternity from whence he came. Afterward, Claude left Fódlan, leaving Byleth to ascend the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. As he took his schemes and dreams and efforts to a far-off land, he hoped dearly that their joint efforts would one day allow for a world where all of humanity can co exist in peace and harmony, regardless of borders or bloodlines. 'Sothis and Byleth - Wings of the Hegemon ' : Byleth fought alongside Edelgard to bring an end to the tyranny of a godlike being. Though he/she was wounded in the battle and lost the power of the progenitor god, he/she remained determined to walk his/her destined path. With his/her legendary blade in hand, he/she will never stop standing against those who slither in the dark until Fódlan at last knows everlasting peace. 'Sothis and Byleth - Wandering Flame ' :Byleth defeated those who slither in the dark and put down the crazed Immaculate One. In the aftermath of the loss of Fódlan's great leading figures, he/she ascended the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. In his/her heart lived the indelible hope that their efforts would one day yield an era in which the people knew true peace and the horrors of war were a hazy memory of the past. Etymology Sothis is the Greek name of the Egyptian goddess, Sopdet, who is the personification of the star, Sirius. Trivia * Sothis' artwork shows her with the Sword of the Creator. * Sothis shares her English voice actor, Cassandra Lee Morris, with Julia and Clarisse from Fire Emblem Heroes. * Despite appearing purely as an NPC, Sothis is coded in Three Houses with a fully functioning battle model, unique battle dialogue lines, and critical cut-ins. These are not accessible normally except via hacking. ** Sothis does, however, appear in battle when Byleth uses the Sothis Shield. * Sothis is one of the characters who can have S-Supports with both a male and a female Byleth. The others are: Rhea, Dorothea, Edelgard, Mercedes, Linhardt, Alois (platonic) and Gilbert (platonic as well). * Sothis stands as 135cm (or about 4’5”). *In a survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Sothis ranked 10th with 9.8% of the vote among those who completed the game in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:2. * Her nickname "Fell Star" is a reference to her name in Chinese as "Heaven Wolf Star", where Sirius is one of four stars said to bring bad luck and disasters. The star of Sirius representing invasion and conquest. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Allies